1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel organic white pigment which can be applied to an organic white pigment composition useful as a paper coating agent or an aqueous or oily ink or paint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to the present time, clay, kaolin clay, talc, calcium carbonate, zinc oxide or titanium oxide have predominantly been used, individually or in combination, as a pigment component of a white pigment.
However, when this pigment component is used for the preparation of a dispersed composition, the pigment component tends to be precipitated because of being an inorganic material having a large density and it us difficult to obtain a uniform and stable dispersed composition thereof. This is not preferable in view of the storage stability of the pigment-dispersed composition. Coating a sheet of paper with such a pigment composition, for example, naturally results in increase of the weight of the paper. In addition, such an inorganic pigment has a disadvantage that compatibility with a reagent required for the preparation of binders and other dispersed compositions is inferior.